Alex Brown The Right Direction
by WaitingHeart6496
Summary: Alex's perfect guy just died. How can she cope with anorexia, depression, and abuse? Can her best friends Danny, Chelsea and Chris help her, or is this the end of the road for Alex Brown?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I really hope you like this story, it took we a while to write it!!! Please R&R**

Sean sat next to me on the couch, his legs crossed under him, and we were watching TV. I had no clue what was actually on, I was too busy staring at him. I peered through my red hair so I could look at him without him seeing me. I studied his features: chin-length, straight black hair that was always hanging in his eyes, his muscular arms, and a face that looks like it was carved my angels. My favorite feature about him, though, was his eyes. They were amazing. One was a violent, bright shade of blue, and the other was a soft, warm, and subtle brown color. Unique, just like he was. And he was _mine,_ all mine!

How could this be? I often wondered. Well, to me it was a miracle. Short and skinny little me, Alexandra, the red-haired, blue-eyed average _me_ was chosen by _Sean_ of all people. And trust me- he was way above average.

Despite my attempts, he noticed me looking at him and smiled. Grabbing my arm and pulling me close, he kissed the top of my head. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I sighed, "Just looking at you. And wondering how this happened." I grinned and held up our intertwined hands.

Sean laughed. "I don't really know. Fate? A miracle? I don't care. I'm happy with you. Still grinning, I looked up into his eyes. "Which one?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Which one do you like better? The brown or the blue?"

"Oh, your eyes. Well," I said," both. The blue is so bright and noticeable, and the brown is dark and simple. Perfect contrast. Hey it's sorta like us! You're so tall and popular and people notice you, like the blue, and I'm just short old Alex. I blend in and stuff, like the brown!" Sean tilted his head back and laughed. I joined in with a tiny giggle. We sat and watched TV for a few more minutes, but then I stood up and took his hand. "C'mon!" I said.

"Where?"

"It's a beautiful day out and we're in my house watching television for Lord's sake! Let's go out and do something. Maybe take a walk or go to the park, or something!" I was feeling very energetic today, as I am most days, and I felt an urge to go out and be active.

Sean laughed and stood up, his six feet towering over my tiny five foot one. We must really look funny next to each other, I thought, grabbing my purse and slipping on my flip-flops. Sean and I walked to the park, about three blocks from my house. Finding our favorite swings, we just sat and talked. We talked about friends, drama at school, teachers, homework, and life at home, just about anything in between. As we sat on the swings, I thought about how carefree and easy it was to be with Sean. I thought about how amazing he is and how he made me smile; how he had chosen _me_ out of all the other girls at school. We had been going out for nine months now, and I thought I was ready to tell him, tell him how I really felt.

"Sean?" I said, my heart racing," I…Uh...I…You..." Then I stopped. Across the street was a tree, blooming pretty pink flowers that fell lightly to the ground in the slight spring breeze. Perfect. "Sean I bet I can beat you in a race to that tree!" I took off across the park before he could respond. Pausing for a moment at the street, I checked for cars. I already heard Sean's footsteps behind me. Seeing no cars, I dashed across, trying to go faster. I peered back and say that he had tripped over something. But just like that he was back up again. That had earned me a few seconds. I reached out and touched the tree trunk. "I win!" I cried.

"Aw man!" Sean said, laughing. He slowed to a walk as he was stepping off the curb. He strolled toward me to meet me under the pretty, blooming tree. Big mistake. BIG mistake.

Just as he stepped into the middle of the street, I yellow taxicab squealed around the corner. _BEEEEEEEEP!_ The horn sounded a piercing sound. Now the car was a foot away from Sean. He tensed and I thought he was preparing to jump out of the way. Instead he froze. Just stood still. I heard a scream. I think it was me. I shouted his name. Nothing happened of course. The cab seemed to be moving in slow motion. Now it was two inches away. The hood crashed into the top of Sean's thighs. His eyes got wide with pain and fear, and he slammed onto the top of the hood with a,"Hmph…uh." And rolled off into the street. The cab merely backed up, and sped away _around_ Sean, leaving him in the middle of the road. I dashed into the street where he was laying, saying his name over and over. Rolling him onto his back, I checked to make sure he was still conscious. No. His eyes were closed and his chest was slightly moving. A stream of blood trickled from his mouth and his legs were misshapen and bent. My cell phone was already to my ear, 911.


	2. Chapter 2

"911 what is your emergency?" a male voice answered.

"My boyfriend! He–the–it! Oh God! The car1 He got hit by a cab!"

"Is the car still there?"

"No, it hit him, and then just backed up and pulled away around him, just kept going!"

"What is his condition?'

"His legs are all misshaped and he's not conscious. His mouth is bleeding too!"

"Your location?"

"The park on Garden Street!"

"Okay miss, help is on the way."

"Thank you so much! Oh, oh god. My Sean. Can you stay on the phone until they get here?"

"Of course."

I spoke with the man until the police and an ambulance came. Explaining what happened between sobs, they put him into the back of the ambulance. I climbed in after him and rode with my poor boyfriend to the hospital.

Once we got there, they gave Sean a room, and put an IV in his arm. A heart meter was beeping softly, also keeping time with the beat of my heart. I sat in a chair next to him, tears falling silently down my face. I took out my cell phone and called my mom, telling her where I was and asking her if she would come over to the hospital with Mrs. Moran. I called her next. Sean's mother, a miracle of a woman, who was the sweetest, funniest, and most generous woman you'd ever meet. As I hung up, a nurse walked into the room. She spoke to me as she fiddled around with Sean's IV tube.

"He's asleep now," she said," but don't wake him. His state is critical."

"Alright. Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"It's a fifty-fifty chance dear," she said sympathetically," we can't be sure."

"O-Ok," I stuttered, trying to comprehend what I would do if h didn't make it. I shuttered.

"We need to take him to get his casts on his legs," she said. It'll take a few hours so you should get home for now. Someone is coming for you?"

"Yes," I replied, "Can I just have a minute with him?" She said yes and walked out. "Sean," I whispered. "Oh Sean I'm sorry!" This is all my fault. You're dying because I was going to tell you something very important. I love you. Can you believe it? How could I have let this happen? Oh, God Sean I wish you could hear me. But please be strong! Pull through! I'll always love you." Then the nurse came back in and put him on a gurney. She wheeled him away while I sat and sobbed.

My mother and Mrs. Moran arrived within ten minutes. I explained everything to them, my heart aching. "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"Nonsense! You had no clue that was going to happen! It is all that stupid cab driver's fault." Mrs. Moran said, pulling me into a tight embrace. We talked for a few more minutes and then my mother took me home. I sat on my bed for three hours, thinking about Sean. I had called my friends and told them what happened too. Like me, they were all awestruck.

Three hours later, Mrs. Moran called my house. "Alex?" she said, crying hard, "Sean…he didn't make it. The impact was too much and it messed up his heart. I'm so sorry." The phone fell from my hand.

"Gone. He's gone." I was in shock. I slid to the floor, and put my head in my hands, hanging up the phone, forgetting about Mrs. Moran. I sat and cried.

I was wearing my black fancy dress. The same one that I wore to the Spring Fling dance at school. The one Sean said I looked beautiful in, the one that I wore when we shared our first kiss later that night. But now, I wore it, sitting in the funeral parlor, in front of the empty casket that I wished was empty. The top was open and I couldn't tear my eyes off of the beautiful face inside. Mrs. Moran sat beside me. I came to consider her as my second mother. She was always so kind and gentle towards me. Now we both sat in silence, staring at the amazing man in the coffin. Tears gushed, overflowing from my eyes, and sobs shook my shoulders. My heart felt hollow, as if all of the love were sucked out of it, slowly and painfully. Anthony sat on the other side of Mrs. Moran, his head down, and a hurt struggling look resting painfully on his face. Eyes closed, he cried silently, mourning for his dead brother, making me sob harder. Mrs. Moran was staring at her beloved son, Sean, whose lifeless body lie still in the coffin. She was a wreck, makeup poring from her eyes because of the tears, leaving dark streaks of salty mascara on her cheeks. I was numb. He was _dead_. _My_ Sean, my first and perfect boyfriend, my safe harbor, was _gone_. Never to be seen, hugged, kissed, spoken too, adored…ever again.

Bowing my head, I imagined his grinning face, smiling my favorite "you're the best" smile. His long, black hair falling lightly in his eyes, my favorite feature about him. The one blue, and one brown one; I focused on them. They were happy and inviting, warm, calm, and loving, eager for his chance to save the world. But no they were closed, never to be reopened. I shook the image from my head and took Mrs. Moran's hand, stroking it comfortingly. She turned to me and said through choked sobs,

"When he was in the hospital, Sean told Anthony and me this. His last words, something I'll never forget: 'There's a good reason for this, me leaving, I can feel it. Remember me for all the good times, never he bad. I love you all. And tell Alex. Let her know that I love her. Tell her she'll be alright. Stay positive! And never forget Sean Moran.' You were _the_ one Alexandra. He loved you so much! Please remember him. Forever."

I was frozen. He _loved_ me! He really did. I nodded, standing up and walking shakily over to the open casket. I knelt and whispered to him.

"Amazing," I said," You were amazing. I will never forget you, no matter hat. You'll always have a place in my heart. I know you always wanted to change the world. And you did. My world. You opened my eyes to the simple things, things I never knew, and taught me to love. Thank you so much for helping me see. I love you."

And with that I kissed his cheek, the skin cold and unmoving under my lips. I stood, and resumed my position at my seat, only to be mesmerized by his wonderful face once again. I reached over Mrs. Moran and patted Anthony's back. He looked up at me through swollen, red, tear-filled eyes. "You were his everything. Keep him tucked away in the back of your mind. You're perfect." Anthony smiled sadly, and went back to mourning. I squeezed his shoulder and cried again, each tear a memory that Sean and I shared. I caught them with my tongue so that they would stay inside me, in my heart, in my mind, forever.


End file.
